Desejo
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Um singelo jogo entre assassino e detetive. .:Lime:. Kira


**Desejo**

L dava voltas com a corrente de aço pela cabeceira da cama de ferro e nos pulsos do seu culpado, que não mostrava nenhuma resistência a tal ato. Pelo contrário, o sorriso que se encontrava na face do outro era primordial e satisfeito.

- Ah L... Assim vai ser mais divertido...

Tentava alcançar com os dentes os finos laços do espartilho¹ de L. A tentativa ficava cada vez mais audaz, encurvava os ombros na esperança de desamarrar de vez a peça feminina que aquele homem usava. Mas, toda a ação fora interrompida pelo tapa que L fizera ecoar em seu rosto.

- Fica quieto. Eu que mando agora! Você vai fazer o que eu quiser, **Kira**.

O culpado apenas abriu mais o sorriso libidinoso que carregava, o tapa havia lhe dado certo prazer.

A ordem fora expressa de uma maneira severa, próximas aos lábios do outro. O hálito quente e doce de L percorria por cada célula, e a língua, pela boca. Um beijo agressivo, em que a pressão dos dentes, da língua, dos lábios eram constantes, travando uma inútil batalha que não definia ganhador e nem perdedor, só o metálico no final.

-L (...)

A boca borrada de vermelho sugava a pele do pescoço de modo feroz, como um animal que ataca a presa indefesa; as mãos percorriam habilmente toda extensão do corpo numa massagem precisa. As carícias que L lhe proporcionava passavam longe de algo que pudesse ser chamado de suave, eram firmes e rápidas. Só restava o tempo suficiente de um murmúrio que pedia por mais.

O rosto de L estava transformado pela loucura e luxúria, os dentes rasgavam com pressa o maldito suéter, as mãos se tornavam escorregadias sob a pele do outro. O intuito de machucar era presente, em ambos os lados.  
L queria marcar a perfeição que sustentava Kira, e Kira expor as imperfeições de L.

As marcas arroxeadas que apareciam no caminho que traçava, os arranhões avermelhados, o suéter rasgado... Ver que Kira agora era submisso, que gritava por ele, era um prazer imaginável. Subiu o rosto e deu de encontro com os lábios, e com pressa os invadiu.

L fazia movimentos sutis com o quadril sobre o corpo abaixo, as pernas pálidas que estavam à mostra se prendiam no outro, a saia preta do vestido da época vitoriana² farfalhava com os movimentos. Prendia-se cada vez mais ao corpo do outro com uma ferocidade não-típica, exceto em momentos que estava com aquele assassino em massa.

Ao contrário, o outro gargalhava entre o nome de L e um pedido de mais. Ninguém podia ser igual a L, por mais que o Mundo fosse enorme, ninguém era igual a L. Como ninguém era e nem podia superar ele próprio. As costas desprendiam vez outra do ferro da cabeceira, com certa dificuldade; ansiando por mais contato. O corpo precisava das mãos, do calor de L, naquele momento precisamente.

A respiração agitada, as inúmeras cruzadas de olhares, o calor, a cor. Era certo que precisavam de mais. Tanto L quanto Kira precisavam de mais.

Os dedos de L já lutavam contra o maldito zíper, certo que era algo cotidiano; mas a pressa, a vontade, a ansiedade o tomavam por completo. L causava efeitos significativos em Kira, por sinal. Logo as mãos fizeram a rapidez e um maior prazer surgir, e a boca se fez presente, disposta a ajudar com seus gestos lascivos.

Por mais que ele fosse o Deus do Novo Mundo, nem sempre conseguia controlar tudo. E nesse exato momento, o corpo pedia incessante e a cabeça não conseguia negar.  
Os olhares sem pudor algum, a língua que escorria, os braços, as pernas, os lábios que deslizavam; L. As cordas-vocais queriam formar essa letra continuamente.

- L... L...

E com a pressa que o gesto começou, acabou. L parara os movimentos, a língua não era mais escorregadia. O outro sentia uma dor infida, murmurava palavras ainda, desconexas. Atitude que criou a expressão debochada em L. Voltou a montar sobre o assassino em série, as pernas uma em cada lado, a saia negra farfalhava mais uma vez.

- Depois que eu te desamarrar, a brincadeira continua.

Mãos corriam rápidas no feixe da pequena corrente, e mais uma vez algo tão simples se tornara difícil.

As gargalhadas insanas de ambos vertiam nas paredes brancas, retumbando o chão e o calor inundava os lençóis avermelhados. E o som do metal caindo no solo ecoou.  
Era como a palavra-chave pra dizer que o prazer da carne ganhava maior espaço.

Avançara rapidamente sobre o corpo pálido com os braços, as pernas, os lábios. Estava em cima de L, do lado contrário da cama; os pulsos firmemente presos nas mãos. Cada um repousava ao lado dos cabelos revoltos e negros.

- Fica quieto. Eu que mando agora! Você vai fazer o que eu quiser,_**L**_.

A imitação funcionou como cócegas, L ria. Uma risada carregada de luxúria, diversão e prazer.  
Não esperou que o outro desse a iniciativa e, mais uma vez a boca recorreu a um abrigo. O beijo desesperado consumia o fôlego poupado, as pernas se enroscavam na alheia de um modo impróprio. Os pulsos soltos, as mãos livres. E foi com elas que L mais uma vez percorrera o outro corpo quente.

Ele segurava energicamente uma das brancas pernas de L, enquanto a boca não deixava pescoço e ombros. O contato com o íntimo se tornava cada vez mais indispensável e a boca de L parecia lhe pedir, mesmo que mudo, o fim da angústia.

E assim seja.  
O grito uníssono de L e Kira ressoou no quarto.

A mão esquerda de L se agarrava febrilmente aos lençóis vermelhos, as pernas enlaçadas na cintura delgada, a cabeça afundava no colchão ora e outra. Os movimentos lânguidos do quadril, incentivando a continuação do ato por parte dele. Os olhos negros já eram incapacitados de ficarem aberto e as unhas rasgavam a pele alheia.

O ritmo frenético das investidas, um corpo se arqueando e outro incitando. Carne com carne se chocava, osso com osso se batia. A rapidez do gesto sem censura, de dois lábios machucando e excitando pele. Os arrepios e os tremores se tornando cada vez mais freqüente.

Aquele ato emanava cheiro, calor, gritos e possessão. Dois corpos indo e vindo num emaranhado de lençóis avermelhados.

E em grunhido de ambos, um branco começara a manchar vagarosamente o vermelho.

Segundos depois, uma gargalhada sem sentido apoderou a garganta de L e Kira. As mãos não se percorriam, nem os lábios; apenas o assassino em cima do detetive, rasgando os malditos laços do espartilho negro de L.

Talvez ele estivesse abrindo mais o caminho.

X

**Notas: **¹espartilho, ²vestido vitoriano.

L havia colocado um vestido negro de espartilho, lembrando os da época vitoriana, só que esse seria com uma saia curta. Época vitoriana (metade do século XIX), para quem não sabe, era a época em que se usavam vestidos de saia abaloada e com espartilho.  
Ressalvo que, o que L vestia, era um vestido totalmente simples.

O Kira aqui é o lado perverso de Yagami Light, é o Kira mesmo. Não o idiota algemado ao Ryuuzaki.  
E nem o L, é o Ryuuzaki, Ryuga Hideki e L Lawliet o/

É sobre assassino e detetive.  
L e Kira.

Ah, enfim espero que tenha agradado.


End file.
